The Happiest God
by Ausar The Vile
Summary: Most believe that Hades was dissatisfied with him forced to rule the Underworld, making him our usual pale, bitter, and hateful God of Underworld. But what if he decided to have more positive outlook? What if he was satisfied with what he have? The result is a very happy and contented god, who ignored the feeling hurt and pain from being ostracized, with a smile.
1. Chapter 1

_Sometimes the happiest people are the saddest on the inside._

…

Hades was disappointed with his current fate.

After the death of Kronos, he and his two brothers, Poseidon and Zeus, drew lots for the realms to rule. It was by his horrible luck that he received the Underworld, the unseen realm to which the souls of the dead go upon leaving the world as well as any and all things beneath the earth. To make matter worse, Zeus somehow managed to convince their other siblings that Hades to be barred from Olympus due to his 'dangerous' status as the ruler of the Underworld and yet still allows Poseidon to be with them, even though the newly inducted God of the Seas is far more capricious than him.

Hades was hurt. He was stuck to rule in the darkest and mysterious realm, his siblings turned away from him, and he was all alone. It felt just like the time when he was stuck in Kronos's stomach, only this time he had none of his siblings with him.

He hates Underworld. He hates his siblings. He hates Zeus. He hates himself. He—

Wait.

A sudden thought comes through his mind. Why should he waste his time and energy to hate them? If he keeps doing that and suddenly grow violent toward them, wouldn't that prove that Zeus is right to alienate him? Why should he hate Underworld? It's his realm now. At least he has his own domain to rule. Maybe he can change few things in Underworld to make it a better place for him to stay. Why should he hate Zeus? Yes, that guy is arrogant, and he was smug when he managed to throw him away from Olympus, despite of him being his brother. Why should he waste his time to hate that overbearing idiot? Hades somehow had premonition that Zeus will fall thanks to his cockiness in near future without Hades doing.

For the first time since his arrival to Underworld, Hades was smiling. Instead of feeling cold and bitter about his fate, he felt warm and calm about what he had. He is the King of Underworld, not its prisoner. He is a god who rule the realm, not a frightened mortal stuck in Underworld. Also, shouldn't he be thankful that his siblings at least are all right? They don't need to see the horror of Underworld. Hades finally decided that he was glad that _he_ is the one to be here instead of his siblings or one of them.

Hades was happy. All his supposedly hatred was gone. His bitterness had fading away. He had no reason to hold grudge against everyone. He was satisfied with his life.

Hades was content.

* * *

It's been years since Hera last saw her eldest brother Hades, and to be fair she is quite anxious. She had heard rumors of what Hades was like from several gods, that her brother is a bitter and hateful god, who had frightened few younger gods with his status as the King of the Underworld. Hearing that had made Hera feels guilty for agreeing with Zeus along with their siblings to alienated Hades.

They are about to meet Hades again on this important event. Zeus and Hera's wedding. It was Hestia's idea for them to invite Hades as well, since he is after all their brother—and for some reason, Zeus was against this. Poseidon and Demeter had expressed of wanting to see Hades again and Hestia was positively brightened at the prospect of having their family whole again.

But Zeus was the only one frowned at this, much to Hera's confusion but she guessed it probably because Zeus is still sore of being the youngest from them even though he is the King of the Gods.

"I don't care if Hades is our brother, but it's been too long since we last see him. Aren't you worried if he succumbed to Underworld's influence yet?" Zeus reasoned.

That brought nervousness among them, until Hestia scolded Zeus.

"Where do you get that kind of thought?" She retorted. "I always visited him, when none of you ever think to do that. He's not evil and dark god as _you_ painted him, Zeus."

Zeus shrunk from his seat as several appalled looks aimed to him.

…

The wedding reception in Olympus was great, as expected. They soon forgot of their conversation about Hades and enjoyed the grand party, much to Zeus's relief. Although Hestia still glared at him occasionally.

That is, until a very nervous nymph announced to them that Hades has arrived—albeit very late. But that is not the most shocking part.

To every god shock—and Zeus was pale, Hades doesn't look what they expected. In fact, the supposedly pale, bitter, and dark god comment doesn't exactly describe Hades.

Hades was tanned and lean as if he never spends that much time in Underworld like what Zeus had told them (yes, he's the one who spread that horrible rumor about Hades), he looked like he had been traveling a lot. He seems to smile a lot and his dark onyx eyes never dull as if he never feels depressed or brooding. He didn't wear black robe like the rumor described him, instead he wore dark purple chiton and the only thing scary from him is his Helmet of Darkness, which is tied in his belt like pouch bag.

He smiled even brighter as he approached his stunned siblings. "Brothers! Sisters! I'm sorry for being late, but I am here now."

Hestia was the first to react as she run to embraced him, followed by a now conscious Demeter, who offered him a small smile.

"Hades, I'm glad to finally see you!" Poseidon grinned. "and you looked… well. How are you?" The thought of Hades being a scary god immediately gone from everyone's mind, much to Zeus's annoyance.

"Doing fine with the Underworld's business, thank you for asking," Hades replied. "although I've decided to let Thanatos to judge several souls after I found out that I could never finish today job to attend here. And Hera, you looked quite stunning tonight. Zeus is very lucky to have you."

Hera looked happy with that compliment. "Thank you, brother."

"I am very relieved to see you well, Hades," Demeter finally said. "I've heard several terrible rumors about you and I was quite nervous before you arrived. But now that you are here, I am happy that those rumors are false."

Hades raised his eyebrows. "Rumors? What rumors?"

"Oh, _someone_ told—" Demeter leveled a glare toward Zeus. "—that you are evil, dark, and bitter god. That you preferred to sulk in your realm and that you eat mortal corpses for dinner. That you are as pale as skeleton and that you sneer a lot."

Hades blinked at that. And then blinked twice to process of what he just heard. He then, to everyone's surprise, laughed. His laugh apparently was infectious as soon, his siblings and everyone who attends at the reception laughed together—except Zeus (what do you expect?)

"That… that's hilarious! How in Gaia someone can came up that kind of drivel?! I don't think I can sulk around in my realm that much. I preferred to sight-seeing around the mortal world, thank you very much."

"Sight-seeing? You should visit my realm, as it has some hidden underwater beauty and beautiful sea creatures. You will love it!" Poseidon said, eagerly.

"Oh, I would definitely visit," Hades then turned to Demeter. "Demeter, do you have any tips for gardening? I am currently starting on cultivating my own flower garden, but I am still clueless of how to tend them and of course, trying not to cause them to wither and die."

Demeter looked excited. "Of course! You need to make sure that your flowers are planted in a place with constant sun rays and in a good soil. You also need to water them constantly, to make sure they're hydrated. You can visit my temple if you need any more help."

"Ah, I happen to find a really great place to plant near the Gates of Underworld. Maybe I can visit you sometimes when I'm not busy," he then turned to Hera. "Hera, I hope you are alright? If anything happens to you and you need my help, my door is open—um, well after you walk pass Cerberus. He's my guard dog, you see."

Hera smiled. "Thank you for the offer, Hades."

Soon they began to talk more about their days, the funny stories that happened in their jobs on maintaining their domains, the strange mortals that they encountered, and many more.

Zeus just sulked throughout the rest of the reception, but he felt comforted over the fact that as soon as the party is over, Hades will leave Olympus. Yes, he never like his eldest brother and found Hades to be very intimidating and no doubt powerful enough to overthrown Zeus if he wishes. That's why Zeus spread that rumors. He wants everyone to fear Hades, to make the God of Underworld feels separated and bitter enough, so Zeus can declare him too dangerous to be let to walk on the surface when Hades snapped. Apparently, that is not working. Still, younger gods and godlings are easy enough to be manipulated. Zeus can continue to make Hades looks bad in front of them, but maybe when his siblings and some adult gods are not around.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE: This will be in two-shot, probably more but I'm not sure. To anyone wondering if I will update 'The Switched Kings', well as soon as I find my inspiration again, I will continue it. But right now, it's in hiatus.**

 **This will be HadesXPersephone, to anyone who are wondering.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was indeed quite sad when Hades realized that almost all his siblings still don't visit him ever since Zeus and Hera's wedding. The only one who does is Hestia and he always welcomed her. If the others would visit him as well, he would love to welcome them to his abode as well, but perhaps they still thought that the Underworld is still too scary for them to visit him—oh well. Sometimes he visited them on their temples when they're not too busy with their respective domains.

He would always find time for him to travel outside of his domain, where he often seen interesting sites and met amusing people. Mortals never even recognize him as the God of the Dead, they don't even know that he is a god either since he never portrays himself as such. Come to think of it, he doesn't care about his titles at all.

Hades never visit Olympus again, but he knows some news about it. He was deeply disappointed of how Zeus had cheated on Hera with several women, but he couldn't do anything about it. Hades knows that Zeus will just keep doing it again even if their other siblings had chided and punished him for it.

But Hades decided not to let all those negativity from his family's situations to affect him. Instead, he thought of how his life in Underworld. His kingdom had to expand due to the amount of dead souls that come to his domain—he wondered why the other gods enjoyed killing mortals lately. But at least his job is getting much easier since he allowed the other Underworld gods to help him judge the souls and Hades had found himself more relax when gardening in his spare time. He often wondered why Zeus did not just allow the other gods to do some of his jobs instead. It would make life in Olympus much easier and calmer instead of abandoned everything to poor Hera. No wonder she's getting crankier.

The next few years however seems to be busy years to him as he found himself almost had no free time for him to roam outside the Underworld. He hoped that his siblings wouldn't mind of him not to visit them because of his extremely busy schedule. He wondered why too many mortals die so quickly?

* * *

Years and years later, a very angry Demeter stormed into Olympus's palace, followed by a nervous looking young goddess.

"ZEUS! What the Tartarus?!" The Goddess of Agriculture shouted. "I already named _my_ daughter Kore! You can't just simply rename her 'Persephone' without my consent!"

"She's my daughter as well," Zeus shrugged, while he gave the young goddess beside Demeter a subtle flirty look—much to said young goddess's horror. "and Persephone is a better name than Kore anyway. As _my_ daughter, she deserved the best."

Demeter scoffed at that, but before she says anything, Poseidon was the one to say first. "Truly, brother? I don't recall you help Demeter raise her young daughter."

"Indeed," Hera said, surprising the younger gods with them. "What? Demeter is my sister and I already forgave her because Demeter was a victim to my husband's lust." She then glared toward Zeus.

"And like what Poseidon said, Zeus you didn't do anything to help me raise my daughter. So, it is not within your right for you to name her as you please since you never there to be her father." Demeter stated.

Zeus scowled at this, but his face gave out a very terrifying grins as he stated, "Be that as it may, but as your King of the Gods, I have the greatest authority to name and rename _any_ gods in my domain! As such, her name shall be PERSEPHONE and that shall be her name that the mortals will know her!"

The young goddess that stood beside Demeter looked shocked, as she turned to speak to Demeter. "M-mother? Can't you convince Lord Zeus? I don't want to be named 'Person-slayer'! ***)** I don't want mortals fear me from that scary name."

Demeter glared to Zeus for a while, before she sighed and answered her poor daughter. "I'm sorry dear. As much as I hate to admit it, Zeus _indeed_ has that kind of power to do so. I'm afraid we will have to help you getting use with that name."

Zeus looked smug at having Demeter admitted his authority—albeit grudgingly from her part. Hera and Poseidon looked angry at Zeus. Hestia just sadly sighed as she tended her hearth.

During the past few years, Zeus had not only fathered several children outside of wedlock, he also made some of his bastard children to be part of his Council. Much to his sibling disagreements, he kicked out Hestia from the Council just so he could bring in Dionysus—another one of his children from his affairs—to be part of Olympus Council. Everyone still wondering why Zeus considered the God of Wine to be more important than Goddess of Home and Family and the oldest daughter of Kronos.

"Enough with this nonsense! My decision is final, Demeter. At least I allowed you to call her by that stupid name you gave her." Zeus said.

Persephone just resigned to accept her new name. Yesterday was the day where she received her domains and be declared as goddess by the Fates, but somehow Zeus—whom she later found to be her father, much to her shock—declared for her to be called with that name and now everyone called her with that, instead the name her mother had given her. She was so horrified, she ran to her mother and told her everything that had transpired, which lead to today events.

To make matter even worse, Zeus had the audacity to throw a party in honor of her recently given godhood and her _new_ name.

* * *

Normally Hades never plan to visit Olympus, but something—or probably the Fates—decided to compel him to come anyway. It doesn't surprise him in anyway when he found out that there's a big party going on in Olympus. He just shook his head at Zeus' tendencies of throwing celebration for every mundane reason.

Since Hades never present himself as a scary King of Underworld—like what Zeus kept telling everyone, nobody notices his arrival. Everyone thought that he's just an ordinary minor god, who comes to Olympus because of the party. Hades never like unnecessary attention anyway.

He found Demeter looked angry toward Zeus, much to his confusion.

"Hello, sister," Hades greeted, surprising Demeter. "How are you? And what is the reason for this big party?"

Demeter was happy that her brother was here, but she frowned when he asked. "You didn't know? Our _little_ brother decided to throw a party in honor of _my_ daughter's godhood and her _new_ name."

Hades raised his eyebrows. "Your daughter? You mean Kore?" He already knows about Demeter's daughter years ago and sometimes the Goddess of Agriculture let him hold her whenever he visits her temple. It was strange that he found himself admiring the child's innocent beauty.

"No," She sulked. "Her name now is _Persephone_."

"Person-slayer?"

"Stupid name, right?" Demeter mumbled.

"Yes, the name is indeed stupid, consider your daughter doesn't look like she's going to kill a person next to her," Hades mused. "but let's think about it in different angle, if Kor—I mean Persephone presented herself as kind and innocent goddess, opposite from her name, shouldn't that enough to give a whole new meaning for her name? It's just a name, Demeter. It's not a word to dictate of what young Persephone should become."

Demeter thought about it for a while, before she smiled at that reason. "You're right, brother. It's just a name and I'm glad that at least my daughter's domains have _nothing_ to do with butchering anyone."

"Speaking of domains, what are your daughter's domains?" Hades asked.

Demeter grinned. "Spring, vegetation, and flowers."

"See? I'm sure Persephone will be fine."

…

Persephone was chatting with Athena and Artemis, since both goddesses are older than her and more experienced in maintaining their immortal duties. They told her everything from what she should expect and how to address to the mortals' prayers. It was leading to the talking about other gods. Artemis kept telling her to immediately swear a maiden vow so no gods can pursue her—even though Athena had scolded the Goddess of the Hunt that it has to be Persephone's decision to make that vow.

"Nonetheless, you must keep your distance from the gods," Athena advised. "there are few who can be kind, but there are also gods that only interested in using you for their _pleasure_. Artemis is correct that you have to swear a maiden vow so you wouldn't be chased by those gods, but again it has to be your decision alone."

"I would gladly give you the list of the gods that you should avoid," Artemis stated. "My idiot twin brother is one. He's such a manwhore."

"Ares is a God of War and he always giving the aura that would make anyone nearby him to fight each other," Athena added. "you should avoid him if you don't want to be choked by his chaotic nature."

"And most importantly, avoid the God of Underworld, Hades." They both stated.

"Why?" Persephone asked.

"Hades is the god who ruled over the Underworld, the realm of the dead," Athena explained, patiently. "Underworld was close to Tartarus and it gave out quite a dangerous influence for those who dwell in there. Father told us that Hades is too powerful due to him being the eldest son of Kronos and because of his connection to Underworld, he is a dark god. You must immediately distance yourself from him as his aura is considered corruptive."

"I agree with Athena," Artemis said. "Father said that Hades is too dangerous and young gods like us should not dare to provoke him, unless you want a war."

Persephone numbly nodded at the goddesses rather scary description of this god, Hades. Although there is some hint of doubt in her as she thought about it. She thought that is rather strange that her mother had once told her about Hades, and it was completely different to the ones Athena told her. And her mother once told her that Hades once held her when she was just a little godling—even though she had no recollection of that. Maybe it's a different Hades?

Persephone then looked to her mother, who was apparently chatting to a god. She had no idea who that god is and realized that both Artemis and Athena did not mention him from their conversation.

"Athena? Who's that god?" Persephone asked.

"Which god?"

"The one who talked with my mother." She pointed toward them.

Athena squinted her eyes, trying to look at the god more clearly, but looked annoyed as she had no clue of who that is. "To be honest, I don't know. He doesn't appear in Olympus that frequent so I presume that he must be a minor god. "

Persephone looked to Artemis for answer, but even said goddess was clueless as well.

"If your mother is okay talking to him, I assume that he's one of your mother's friends." Athena said.

Persephone nodded in thanks, but she still looked at the god that is talking to her mother. He looked older and taller than her own mother. He was tanned and lean. His dark ebony hair almost reminded her with Uncle Poseidon's hair but instead of messy like the Sea God's, his hair is neater. His aura brings warmness around him. His onyx eyes looked bright and his face seems to indicate that he smiled a lot. A cheerful god apparently.

But why she detected a hint of depression in his supposedly happy gaze? Is that because he isn't well-known by the other gods?

Perhaps she could ask her mother about him. She seems to know him after all.

* * *

It was quite late when the party in Olympus is over—over to both Demeter and Persephone as they decided to go home early.

"Mother?" She decided to ask.

"Yes, Ko—I mean Persephone?"

Persephone frowned. "Mother, you can still call me 'Kore', you know? I wouldn't mind about it."

Demeter smiled. "If that is what you wish, Kore. But what is it you want to talk about?"

"Um… I saw you talked to a god in that party. Who was that, mother? Why Athena and Artemis did not recognize him?"

Demeter looked perplexed. "Oh dear… Kore, you didn't remember him? That's your uncle, Hades. He once visited us, remember? But I suppose since his duty as the King of the Underworld almost strip him away from his free time, you may didn't see him much until now."

Persephone was gaping at her mother's statement.

* * *

 ***) Some websites stated that Persephone literally means 'Person-slayer'.**

 **Also, Hades didn't bring his Helmet of Darkness with him because he doesn't want to scare any younger gods because of how terrifying looking his helmet is. And for security purpose as well, that his Helmet is more safer if he left it in Underworld.**


	3. Chapter 3

Speaking about Hades seems terrifying for gods on her age. Persephone found out about this when she decided to ask some minor gods of their views about the God of the Underworld. Some reacted in fear, others just told her off, and there are some who warned Persephone immediately about the danger of deliberately speaking of his name.

Older gods on the other hands are very excited when talking about Hades (except Zeus, who chided her about being too curious for her own good).

"Hades is very helpful. He once helped me tracked one of my children, who for some reason decided to enter to the Underworld."

"He seems nice. I don't understand why the younger gods are afraid of him."

"That's considerate of you trying to know about your elders, Persephone. It's such a shame that the others of your generation wouldn't try to understand Hades, the King of Underworld."

"Don't listen to them. Gods of your age probably listened to one of Zeus's drivels. I am honestly surprised that the so-called Goddess of Wisdom, Athena could fall for that baloney."

Persephone was honestly happy that the older gods would willing to help her trying to understand about her estranged uncle, Hades. She just couldn't believe that the others wouldn't even try to find more info instead of just listening from Zeus.

Perhaps it is time for her to find Hermes, the Messenger of the Gods. After all, there are high chances for him to travel to Underworld to deliver message to Hades. He must have at least talk to the King of the Underworld personally, right?

* * *

Athena and Artemis didn't say anything bad about Hermes when they listed of the names of gods that Persephone should avoid, but they did mention about the god's hobby of creating trickery. Persephone did not like the way Athena described Hermes as a nuisance, so she decided to hold off her opinion before meeting said god.

She coincidentally found him when Hermes was delivering letters to her mother.

"Morning Hermes," Persephone greeted. "How are you?"

"Hello there, fair Persephone!" Hermes grinned. "Thank you for asking. I am feeling fine on this beautiful morning. Sorry, I don't have any letters for you."

"That's okay. I was actually wanting to ask you of something."

"Oh, an information, eh? Okay."

"What do you know about Hades?" Persephone asked, expecting some gasp or fear from Hermes.

"Hades? Wow, that's the first time someone from our generation ask me about him." Hermes stated, surprising Persephone as he didn't look scared.

"You're not scared of him?"

"Why should I? He's nice." Hermes smiled. "I always enjoy my visit to Underworld. Uncle Hades always tells the best stories. I loved it when he talks about his travels to the eastern regions."

It led to Hermes talking about his many visit to Underworld. It turns out, Hades doesn't really mind having someone visits him, as long as they obey the rules in Underworld and listened to his warnings to stay away from Entrance to Tartarus.

"It's just really sad that only Aunt Hestia and I visit him. Why everyone so scared of Underworld when they never even see it?" Hermes murmured. "Sure, it's pretty dark but it's actually more depressing instead of horrifying."

"Depressing?" Persephone asked.

"Yeah. There are so many wandering souls that traveled through. Souls of the deceased. They always looked sad as they crossed the River of Styx, but I don't see any monster or scary undead in there. Uncle Hades told me that only Tartarus holds the scariest creatures and imprisoned Titans and I shouldn't worry about them. The only thing scary is just Hades's dog."

"Oh, I didn't know he has a pet."

Hermes nodded. "Not many people knows about it. I guess because they never goes to the Underworld that further. You need to traverse across the Styx if you want to actually see it."

Asking Hermes about Hades was the right decision Persephone ever make. Not only the God of Travelers liked to talk, he also a constant visitor to the Underworld. She gained a lot of information about the Underworld, but not enough about its King. At least she now knows of Hades had traveled to other regions quite a lot and how he actually love traveling, but because of his duty he had to stay in his domain.

Maybe she could ask Aunt Hestia about Hades.

* * *

Hades smiled as he saw the enormous three-headed dog sniffing around the Underworld, almost startling some of the wandering souls nearby. Truthfully, he really does need more update for the security around the Gates of Underworld. For some reason, living mortals always be found stumbling near the Gates, confused and scared. Sometimes he found minor gods daring themselves to enter the Underworld but too scared to go further. Hades was curious of this. The Gates can only be open to him, those who already dead and gods that he had granted permission. Thankfully, Cerberus only hostile to those with malicious intents and the three-headed dog would not attack the poor mortals who accidentally stranded in front of the Gates.

Years ago, he asked the gods who lived in the Underworld before him. One of them suggested that he needs to get a guard for the Gates. He was given the three-headed dog that he now calls Cerberus. The three-headed dog may look terrifying, but like any ordinary dogs, Cerberus can be warm and welcoming to those who is nice to it.

Hades decided that he might as well let Cerberus playing around outside the Gates. Perhaps, Cerberus would enjoy the change of scenery.

It's probably not Hades's intention when he accidentally scared nearby young gods and nature spirits when he's walking Cerberus throughout the forest. And it's also not his intention when Cerberus chased Zeus' golden eagle when they spotted it suspiciously perching near the Gates. Hades just shrugged nonchalantly as Cerberus swallowed the golden eagle, thinking that it's a chew toy.

' _Poseidon will probably laughing when I tell him this.'_ Hades thought as Cerberus spat out the wet and incredulous-looking golden eagle.

* * *

 **UPDATE 19/4/2019: I noticed that I accidentally wrote Cerberus in this chapter as newly obtained by Hades, whereas he already mentioned of having Cerberus in the first chapter. Re-wrote Hermes's last line and fixed the last paragraph to make it looks like Hades decided to let Cerberus out after guarding the Underworld for so long.**


	4. Chapter 4

Poseidon snickered as he saw Zeus, covered in dog's slobbers, sitting in his platinum throne, looked miffed.

"You looked fashionable, little brother." the Sea God commented.

"SHUT UP!"

Demeter took this as a cue for her to speak, "Well, that's what you get for trying to peek on the nymphs in your stupid eagle's form..."

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Hera huffed. "It's too bad that Cerberus didn't just swallowed you whole."

Zeus gritted his teeth as he glared to Hades, who still looked calm as if nothing is wrong. "YOU!"

"Yes, it's me," Hades shrugged. "What?"

"KEEP YOUR MONSTER LOCKED IN YOUR DOMAIN!" Zeus shouted. "HOW DARE YOU UNLEASHED IT TO ATTACK ME?!"

Before Hades could reply, Hera stopped him. "Hold. Let me speak first, Hades."

The Queen of the Gods proceed to kick Zeus in his groin, causing every male god in the vicinity winced.

She then turned to face Hades, with a smile. "As the Queen of Olympus, I granted you permission to allow Cerberus to roam free in Olympus. As long as you assure us that he will behave."

Zeus looked betrayed. "W-why?"

Hera scowled. "It is clear that Cerberus can detect any malicious and unkind intent from everyone, including from gods. And since Hades already told us that his dog had detected your... _perverted_ intention to those nymphs, well, this could be a good opportunity for me to keep you loyal to our marriage bond."

"As I said, Cerberus only hostile to those with malicious intention," Hades added. "Cerberus may have considered Zeus' action as something of an annoyance, that's why he decided to play around with him."

Poseidon guffawed.

"What a good dog!" The Sea God praised. "I wonder if I can train my Kraken to be as good as Cerberus?"

Zeus flinched at the thought of a huge sea monster flayed him around like a baby toy.

"We could ask Ares to train some of his war dogs as an additional guard for Olympus," Demeter suggested. "maybe it would lessen his bloodthirsty tendency for wars if Ares is busy doing something useful. I'm sure you and Zeus would like it."

Hera nodded, while Zeus winced at the thought of his own son set some of his vicious-looking dogs to him.

"Since it's obvious there's nothing more important to talk here, meeting adjourned." Hera declared.

As some gods left the room, Hades turned to Poseidon. "Is it always like this?"

"Yeah, countless boring meetings," Poseidon sighed. "Sometimes I wonder why I even want to be part of the Olympian Council on the first place."

"Zeus probably wants to be seen as someone important, hence the meeting." Hades said.

"What a waste of time if you ask me," Poseidon said. "Say, what are you going to do after this?"

"Oh, Hestia invited me to have tea with her in her Temple. Do you want to join?" Hades asked.

"No, thanks. I have important schedule in the next few minutes. Diplomatic visit to Pacific Ocean," Poseidon murmured. "Tell Hestia that I said 'hi', okay?"

"Sure." Hades smiled.

* * *

"It's nice of you that you visit me, Persephone," Hestia said as she poured nectar tea to the Goddess of Spring's cup. "My other nephews and nieces are too busy in their own domains to visit me."

Persephone just smiled. Hestia is her favorite aunt. The Hearth Goddess never angry and she always care for her family well-beings. She may know more about Hades considered that Hermes had mentioned that Hestia sometimes visit the King of Underworld and she's also Hades's sister.

"Oh, it's nothing, Aunt Hestia," Persephone said as she took a sip of her drink. "I had just finished my godly duties for today and I missed you, Auntie."

Hestia smiled. "I see. Are you sure you're not here to ask me about my brother, Hades?"

The Goddess of Spring almost choked from her drink. "H-how do you-?"

"Hermes told me yesterday." Hestia answered. "but enough about it. What do you want to ask me about?"

There are so many questions that Persephone wants to ask, but she had no idea which one she should go first. Then she remembered the different opinions of him. Athena had summed up how dangerous Hades is, while her own mother told her of how good Hades is.

"I was wondering of why Hades was painted in such a dark light. Why the other gods are so afraid of him?"

Hestia sighed. "Because Zeus feared him."

"Huh?"

"My brother, _your_ father, had spread many false rumors regarding of Hades. Zeus feared Hades's power and authority over deaths. He really believed that stupid general opinion of those who lived and from Underworld are all evil and dark, and since Hades is older than him... well, you know how annoyed your father is whenever your uncle Poseidon brought that on."

That's probably adding another negative point to Zeus in Persephone's mind. She started to really, really disliked her _father_ now _._

"Do you think Hades will allow me to visit his realm?" Persephone asked. To be honest, she is getting more curious about the Underworld, thanks to the way Hermes described it. She wondered if there is a certain type of plant that only grown in Underworld.

"Who I will allow to visit my realm?"

Persephone almost shrieked at the sudden voice came up from behind her.

"Brother!" Hestia suddenly stood up from her seat as she greeted Hades. "You're here. I assume your today job in Underworld is finished?"

Hades nodded. "Almost. Since my realm got a sudden influx of new souls last week, I don't think my job to judge them all will be finish by the end of the day. I only gotten Thanatos to take over for a moment, I don't think I will stay sane from all of that."

He then glanced toward Persephone. "Hestia, I didn't know you have a guest. Who is this?" Hades asked he took a closer look at Persephone's face, studying her.

Persephone couldn't help but mentally admired his dark onyx eyes. It was gorgeous—until she stopped herself for moment. _'Wait, why am I thinking like that?'_

Hestia laughed. "Oh, Hades. How come you forgot? That's Persephone, remember? You used to hold her when she was a little baby."

A spark of recognition shone from his dark eyes. "Oh! Demeter's daughter. Yes, I remember now."

Persephone couldn't help but blushed a bit. _'I can't believe I used to be held by a dark handsome god—Chaos! Where in the world that thought come from?!'_

"Hello there, Persephone," Hades smiled. "It's been so long since I last meet you. I remembered how you used to try to climb onto my chariot where we were not looking at you."

"Indeed! It was funny considering how so small she was," Hestia added. "Demeter almost fainted when you saw that her baby was trying to climb onto one of your horse's legs instead after giving up from trying to climb onto the chariot."

Persephone only looked embarrassed. She couldn't believe she was that _fussy_ when she was a baby!

' _Oh well, I guess I can try to get to know him from the guy himself...'_ she thought as she mustered her courage to try to speak to Hades.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE: Finally! I am able to post an update for this story. Speaking of story, I'm currently putting up a poll in my profile. I was planning to write my first Harry Potter fic, but I have three ideas of it and I want to know which one I should do first. If you guys interested, go to my profile to vote! Unless if you guys only interested with HadesXPersephone, try to imagine baby Persephone hiding in Hades's chariot instead! (lolwhut?)**

 **EDIT: I have no idea how to make the poll to only allowed ONE choice per users, as apparently someone thought it was funny to submit two answers. I reset the poll again and asked you guys to vote only ONE of those, not multiple answers. And I still hate guest reviews because they're sucks- at this rate, I may have to go to AO3 if FFN wouldn't give us a solution to permanently block guest reviews. I hate to moderate their reviews.**


End file.
